ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthem Odysseus
Anthem Odysseus (born May 13, 1986) is an American Professional Wrestler signed with Pure Frontier Wrestling. He is, perhaps, best known for his unorthodox ring capabilities, spectacular microphone skills and zany style. Competent in both singles and tag team competition, Anthem Odysseus is known to compete with or without partners. Early life Anthem Odysseus was born in Honolulu, Hawaii, but was not raised there. Rather, he spent the majority of his life in Los Angeles, California. According to him, he was raised in a middle class environment. He was a very social child, but was normally shafted by his peers and spent most of his time quietly following his older brother. Despite his infrequent time in his hometown, he speaks very highly of Honolulu and cites it as the "best place in the world." This is likely due to the fact that it is where he now resides. As a youngin, he was enthralled with surfing, boxing and professional wrestling. Though his brother fell in with gangs and strife, Anthem's friends typically regard him as a "straight character with a confident attitude." Later, when he left L.A., he went to New York City and began participating in a wide array of boxing tournaments and exhibitions. It was during this time as a slightly renowned independent fighter that he was approached by the Ultimate Fighting Championship, but declined their offer in favor of smaller promotions. Having amassed acclaim from indy fans, Anthem grew is popularity before being confronted by fresh-meat wrestling franchise, Pure Frontier Wrestling. Seeing it as a good opportunity to pioneer a rising company, he conceded to the offer. Wrestling career Pure Frontier Wrestling Shortly after joining the company, he tag teamed with Cruesmich Keine, forming an unlikely, yet successful tag team as they became the very first ever PFW Tag Team Champions. As they reached semi-stardom, their attention was caught by the O'Reilly Family as they used their numbers games to get ahead. However, they were soon joined by Zero Exillerius, a close friend of Anthem Odysseus, to balance the equation. However, it still remained uneven. It was around this time that the three were joined by Ares Venustas, another close friend of Anthem, to form a stable, Achilles Heel, and combat the O'Reilly Family. However, the company was unable to sustain its progress and collapsed. Anthem was later signed with Synergy, but as it never debuted, Anthem's contract was terminated. However, a year later, the company renewed itself with Anthem Odysseus, once again, in the tag team division. However, his tag teaming with Cruesmich Keine officially came to an end when the two were drafted to separate brands; Anthem Odysseus to Frontier and Cruesmich Keine to Sin City. In fact, the two faced off in a ground breaking match at the Monday Night Frontier Draft Show as both were the third draft picks for their respective brands. Upon his standing as a Frontiersman, a bit of tension was built up between Frontier General Manager Scott Draten and him. Believing that he should be presented the Frontier Tag Titles as compensation for the stripping of the titles he held with Cruesmich Keine. But a refusal led to Anthem Odysseus proposing Zero Exillerius and himself to be the first to challenge for the titles. Though this was also rejected, Anthem vowed to set the standard for the tag team division in Pure Frontier Wrestling. Championship & Award History Pure Frontier Wrestling *Supershow Guarantee 2007 :*Though Anthem Odysseus was the winner of this prestigious award, having won the Rumble on the Ladder Match, there actually wasn't a "guarantee". Anthem Odysseus was stripped of the guarantee when the company went bankrupt. When it reemerged, co-owner Katrina Edison placed him as the first entry into the next Supershow as compensation. :*Anthem Odysseus was the first ever winner of the Supershow Guarantee. *PFW World Tag Team Championship (1) :*Longest Reign: May 14, 2007 - April 2008 (With Cruesmich Keine) :*Shortest Reign: May, 2007 - April 2008 (With Cruesmich Keine) :*Defenses: 0 :*Partners ::*Cruesmich Keine :*History ::*Titles vacated when company went bankrupt. :*Anthem Odysseus and Cruesmich Keine were the longest reigning champions. :*Anthem Odysseus and Cruesmich Keine were the first ever champions. :*Anthem Odysseus and Cruesmich Keine were the only champions. Wrestling Information Anthem is heavily adept in striking and can leave pretty bad damage on an opponent due to his quick hand speed and hard hitting nature. Despite this, though, Anthem is also a high flyer in the ring with a lot of flexibility and charisma. He says the reason for his "superb ring abilities" is because in his childhood and teenage years, he frequently wrestled with his brother and friends in his backyard, using trampolines to tame his high flying prowess. Naturally, Anthem has a bit of skill in most fields, but he's best skilled in boxing and high flying skills. Signature Finishing Moves *'Deviant Deed' (Falling Chokeslam) *'Pendulum Dusk' (Gamengiri) *'Hymn of Odems' (Corkscrew Plancha Suicida into Senton Splash) Match History Category:1986 births Category:American characters Category:Characters Category:Haitian characters Category:Wrestlers